History Repeating Itself
by Phoenix Rises
Summary: Renesmee is all grown up. And Jacob is in love with her. But she's with someone else. As he  tries to win her over, he finds that he seems to be trying all over again. Will he win out this time and get his happy ending?


Chapter One-History repeating itself.

**Jacob's POV.**

The third floor staircase of the Cullen's house was completely black. No worries for my senses though. I knew where I was going. I had done it so many times before. All of them were out of the house, probably hunting. Normally, the thought of the bloodsuckers hunting would have made my well trained temper almost fly out the window, but tonight, I was kind of grateful that they were gone. It would make getting to her so much easier.

It wouldn't have mattered if I didn't have my wolf senses to guide me down the dark corridor. _She _would have been my beacon, my guiding light. Every step took me closer to her, and I could feel it in every fiber of my being.

Finally, I reached the door and opened it quietly. The window on the far side of the spacious room was open slightly, and a light breeze rustled through the window. Normally, I would have climbed up here through that window. I don't know why I changed my pattern tonight. Hmm?

Anyway, my gaze falls upon the graceful figure asleep in the king size bed. Even in her sleep, she was perfect. Her red-bronze ringlets were sprayed out around her head. Her face looked peaceful in her slumber. I smiled slightly as she subconsciously drew the white sheets around her small frame as if she were cold.

I was watching my everything. Renesmee Carlie Cullen.

Not that we were actually together or anything. She was with someone else, a filthy leech who didn't appreciate what he had. I was sure she only saw me a big brother or a best friend. I wanted it to be more than that. History repeating itself…

I climbed onto the bed next to her and wrapped one arm around her slender waist, her arm resting against mine. The contrast in the colour of our skins was striking. Mine a russet colour, typical of the Native American Quileute tribe; hers a healthy fair colour.

She stirred lightly, and I felt her hand touch mine gently. "Hi," she mumbled sleepily.

"Hey," I whispered. My heart jumped as she turned herself around to face me. I could see her chocolate brown eyes filled with questions but overcome with the need for sleep.

"How was your run?" she asked me quietly.

"Fine. It was kind of nice to stretch my legs with the guys."

"How is everyone?"

"They're good. Missing you a lot. They want you to come and visit them. 'Specially Seth."

She smiled stupidly in her stupor. "Mmm kay, I'll make sure I do that," she mumbled, her eyes closing softly.

"Go back to sleep, Nessie. I'll be here when you wake up."

There was no response from Renesmee. I could hear her light snores. I chuckled and pulled her closer to me, tucking her head under my chin.

God, it is so hard to lie her, holding her in my arms and know that she doesn't want me in that way. I know that I want her, I want her in every way possible, but I know it will probably never happen. And it hurts.

See, Renesmee is my 'imprint'. When I first laid eyes on her, when she was a newborn just eight years ago, I had found my soul mate. It's some freaky wolf thing. It hit me for a six, because I didn't even think I could 'imprint', I was so in love. With her mother, Bella Cullen. Those feelings for Bella went out the window with my 'imprint' on her daughter.

The thing that makes Nessie and me such an odd couple is the fact that she's half-human half-vampire, and I'm a werewolf. Our bond seems to stand the test of our species hating each other. I used to hate them all, especially the Cullens, but when I found Ness, that all changed.

Okay, well not completely. I still hate all vampires, just not the Cullens or Nessie. They're my family. Or maybe Blondie is the exception there.

Now, don't think I'm a weird pedophile or something, 'imprinting' on a baby, but I haven't been in love with her for long. I've always seen her as a little sister or something, but ever since she physically matured into a tall, willowy and beautiful seventeen year old, my feelings definitely changed. And I've made them pretty clear (in cases just like this one). I don't see why she doesn't see it. I gritted my teeth as I thought of her with that leech Nahuel, with his hands all over her and his lips on hers, and I felt myself shaking. Okay, Jake, calm down.

The only way I found myself capable of calming down was by holding Renesmee closer to me. I breathed deeply and my shaking stopped after a minute or so.

I felt Nessie mumble in her sleep and one of her arms slid around my waist, hugging me back. My heart kept beating out my chest. Why did this simple yet intimate gesture make me want to kiss her!

I had never had any problems cuddling her like this over the years. I used to lay with her all the time when she was little. Occasionally, she would wake up from a nightmare and I used to lay with her to get her to sleep. When she was little, she used to love curling up against me in my wolf form, and her little fingers used to wrap themselves in my fur. Only recently did I stop turning into my wolf form. Nessie had trouble sleeping apparently, with fur in her face. But now, I'm the one with trouble sleeping when I have the love of my life curled up against me, absolutely oblivious to my feelings.

I know I have to try something to win her over from her vampire, make her see that I'm the only one who can truly love her and make her happy. After all, we were soul mates.

As Renesmee sleeps, I will think of a way to win her over. And it will start tomorrow.


End file.
